


[SCP Foundation] Mikell Bright(O5-6) x reader hc

by scp_wayne



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp_wayne/pseuds/scp_wayne
Summary: hehe
Relationships: Mikell Bright/reader, O5-6/reader
Kudos: 3





	[SCP Foundation] Mikell Bright(O5-6) x reader hc

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language so it may not be very good. Also, visit my twitter @scp_wayne ! I do oc ships with various foundation characters.

-Mikell Bright is NOT a suitable person to pursue long term relationship with.

-This man has issues. A lot of them. To be fair, he has his reasons but they don't justify what he has done in the past.

-His illegitimate children problem? Can't say for sure that it's not gonna happen between you two, but he is trying not to run away this time.

-He might break into tears when he gets too drunk. Would help a lot if you stick by and comfort him. Don't ever mention it after. Mikell is a traditional man(whether he admits it or not he is still an oldie) and was probably taught that men shouldn't be emotionally vulnerable considering his age.

-Mikell uses alcohol to wash away his guilt, sorrow, and god know what else. In his younger and 'wilder' days, he probably used sex to cope with it but now that he's a bit older and is in a relationship with you he wouldn't go around doing one night stands unless shit gets really bad.

-Too bad that his guilt doesn't go away that easily. Blood washes off clean, but the thoughts about the choices that he made and how things could have been a lot better still haunt him.

-Prepare for a whole lot of pet names. His southern drawl only makes it better when he whispers sweet nothings into you ears like _darlin'_ and _sweetheart_ making you weak at your knees. He would love it if you call him by one of them. Mickey(like his wife used to call him before the divorce) works just fine.

-Although he would never show it, Mikell is aware of the age gap between you two. He is typically shown to be in his late forties and early sixties so I suppose the age gap would be ever so present.

-He does like to spoil you the best he can. Considering his occupation as one of the foundation overseers he can(and probably does) buy you anything you want, but he likes spending quality time with you rather than showering with store bought gifts. 

-He is defiantly going to carve something out of wood for you. Maybe a miniature statue of you two riding off into the sunset or something similar.

-He can cook. Not that he particularly enjoys them, but he is still a decent cook. He had to feed three younger siblings at just 21 so he knows how to whip up a variety of dishes.

-Mikell smells like a mixture of old leather, tobacco, and whisky. When his guilt starts to take over, his breath is going to be lined with the stench of whisky and fingers smelling strongly of tobacco easily overpowering his natural scent. But when things are okay, you can feel the faint smell of worn leather when you cuddle.


End file.
